A New Day
by artdorkee
Summary: A new student comes to Tsuna's school. Turns out she's another mafia. Will Yamamoto finally settle down for a girl friend? Yamamoto x OC love in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna glanced lazily at some stray dust motes entering the window in his classroom. He sighed wishing that school was over. "One month" he whispered,"One month more of school, but one more month of seeing Kyoko." He smiled to himself. The teacher walked in with a boring look plastered on his face. "Today, we have a new student." he said monotonously." Everyone welcomes Eikko Kobayashi." he pointed out the door. A girl with dark brown curly hair and sapphire blue eyes walked in. Her pale complexion, long eyelashes, and overall nice figure made many guys and even girls stare in awe. She walked with confidence in every step she took. "Hello my name is Eikko. It's nice to meet you all I'm from England." she bowed politely and smiled. The teacher pointed at a seat in a very caveman-like matter. Eikko walked to her seat with a concerned look on her face. She sat down in between Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Hi there, how are you!" Yamamoto grinned happily. Gokudera semi-glared at her and pouted. "I'm Yamamoto" he grinned extending his hand out. Eikko smiled and said "Nice to meet you" shaking his hand. The bell rang merrily causing everyone to rush to lunch. Reborn appeared for his many hideouts and gave a ciaossu. "Tsuna, Eikko is also a hitman she has the ability of using guns very well." Tsuna jumped at the sight of Reborn. "Another one!?!?" he yelled almost too loudly. "That's rather rude." said Yamamoto "your hurting Eikko's feelings. Everyone's eyes lingered to her she was still smiling but a rather pained smile. Tsuna begged for her apology and ran around yelling what I have done. "It's ok." said Eikko her eyes sincere. Gokudera grumbled "Another weak girl?" Eikko's eyes shot a glare. "Weak?" "Yea you heard what I said weak girl." Eikko dragged a yelling Gokudera outside of the school building. "You can curse at me, hit me and push me, but you cannot call me weak until you have beaten me."Gokudera grinned beginning to light his dynamite sticks Then I will right here right now." Eikko grabbed a sniper from seemingly nowhere and grinned. He launched his dynamite at her with lightning speed. She shot every dynamite in half a second causing everyone one of them to explode. Eikko jumped on top of the building and let the final explosion to unfold. She had left a paper bomb in the middle of the small battlefield. A giant boom shook everyone around. Gokudera appeared covered in ash and smoke and badly injured. Eikko jumped to him with a smirk on hr face. "So, who's weak?" He glared at her poison worse than Bianchi's shooting from his eyes "I.....am" he groaned. She smiled and gave a kiss on his cheek. What the-" Reborn jumped from a tree alongside Yamamoto and Tsuna. The guy's eyes were wide in shock. "Eikko has another special ability called Heaven's Kiss. When her lips touch another s cheek any wounds the person has disappear. Gokudera looked at his now clean wound-free body and gasped. Yamamoto grinned and said "How cool!" and gave a smile and a wink. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eikko blushed and bowed.

" No need to be so formal" Yamamoto blinked. The bell rung making kids groan and run back to class. The sight of Kyoko caught Tsuna's eye.

"Why's she so cute?" he sighed digging his hands in his pockets.

"10th!" Gokudera interrupted his thoughts "you shouldn't think about girls,but recruting more family members!"

Yamamoto patted Eikko's back "Your really strong y'know!"

Eiko smiled and her eyes gave a was P.E time and the sun burned brightly causing many people to whine.

Kyoko guided Eikko into the changing rooms. Eikko held up her P.E uniform uncomfortably. "Do we wear this everyday for P.E?" she said holding the tiny shorts.

"Yep." Kyoko said "Don't worry you'll look fine"

She slipped on the shorts and the baggy shirt stuffing her uniform into her new locker "Wow!" Kyoko gasped "your legs are so nice,and pale!"

"We should go the beach together to get you a tan,we can even bring Tsuna-kun and the others!" she smiled.

Eikko smiled "Sure." she answered. The two girls walked out blasted by the hot sun.

The teacher blew hard on her whistle piercing everyone's ears.

"Today we'll be having a race! I will pick five of you in random order.. The loser will have to do fifteen pushups and the winner gets a water bottle."

"Eikko Kobayashi ,Gokudera Hayato,Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsunayoshi Sawada,and Hibari Kyouya!"

All the students began to whisper to each other "Only one girl how mean can the teacher get!"

Eikko and the others lined up in order. Eikko caught the eye of Hibari.

"Hiba-kun?"

His eyes widened " Eikko-san?!?"

The teacher had already blown her damned whistle and everyone started to run The kids cheered for their favorites, mixed yells of Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Eikko sprang through the air.

Yamamoto and Eiko were tied for first with Gokudera and Hibari trailing very close after while Tsuna was way in the back.

"The winner is.......Yamamoto!" the teacher yelled. Cheers rang across the field. Everyone was sweaty and panting.

"I'll beat you next time." growled Gokudera toward Yamamoto. Hibari walked toward Eiko.

"Is that you Eikko-chan?"

Eikko nodded "It's been so long."

Hibari hugged Eikko completely shocking everyone in a five foot radius.

"I missed ya cousin" he growled ruffling her hair.

Eikko laughed and hugged him back.

"You know Hibari?" said an astonished Yamamoto. She nodded "We're cousins."

He tried to compare any similar traits between the two.

One:They are both pale. Two: Uh.

No one could find much resemblance even personality is friendly. Hibari is unfriendly. Eikko has big eyes. Hibari has slanted small eyes.

Everyone was confused, but ignored the fact.

The teens went back in and changed back to their uniforms. It was time to go home. Eikko felt her stomach growl loudly.

"Damn't" she mumbled. Reborn and the others appeared " Eikko you can come have dinner with us"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hiya lovely readers I got an editor today yay!!! Woot woot! This is a rather manly chapter and is filled with a surprise. Have a lovely time lovelys!

"Really? That'll be great!" and with Eikko's smiling face and happy spirits, the group progressed to Tsuna's house. As soon as they got to the porch, they were greeted by Tsuna's mom.

"Is that a girl I see? Tsuna! Is that your girlfriend?" she asked excitedly "has my little boy finally found a woman?"

Tsuna glared at her and gave a grief expression towards Eikko. "No!" he exclaimed "she's just my friend mom, gosh".

Then, Dino appeared from the second floor "hey guys" he greeted with a small wave "who's this?" then started to descend down the stairs but ended up with his face flat down on the last stair.

"Are you okay?" Eikko asked with a worried expression plastered on her face.

"No I'm fine" he said a little weakly "just injured, my name is Dino. What's your?"

"Eikko" she replied

"Hurry up and come in" Tsuna's mom grinned "dinner's ready, we have steak tonight!"

"So where you from" said Dino winking. Gokudera shivered and pouted.

"Um… England" said Eikko blushing slightly. Dino pulled out a chair

"For you my sweet," Gokudera fake-barfed under the table and Yamamoto flashed a pained smile. Eikko winced and took a seat. Dino smiled serving her a big slab of steak that Tsuna's mom reserved for himself.

"Wow… you sure you don't want it?" Eikko blinked.

"It's fine anything for you!" he grinned putting his arm over her shoulder.

Yamamoto stood up "May I please be excused ma'am?"

"Are you in a hurry for anything?" asked Tsuna's mom with a questioned look on her face.

"It's just…" he dashed out of the house with his bag slung on his shoulder. Eikko glanced at him at a distance worried. Gokudera ran after him muttering dumb ass . After he finally caught up to him Gokudera socked Yamamoto in the face.

"Get it together, man!" He exclaimed looking livid.

Yamamoto rubbed his sore cheek and pouted "I'm sorry I don't know why.. I just felt so uncomfortable"

"Why the hell did you run out on freaking steak? What the fuck was that you wuss!"

Yamamoto sighed "I'm sorry, come on let's go back." '" Hayato growled twitching. Yama sniffed and nodded. Looking like war torn veterans Yamamoto and Gokudera went back to Tsuna's house.

"Where were you guys?" asked Eikko ignoring a certain Dino hugging her from behind. Tsuna yelled from the table.

"Your steak is getting cold!" Yamamoto sat down next to Eikko. The group began to stuff themselves with their steak.

"It's really good!" Eikko exclaimed.

"No, you flatter me dear" laughed Tuna's mother. Dino slathered butter over his steak grinning evilly.

"Be careful of those carbs sweetie they'll go down to your thighs, now we don't want our beautiful Dino's face to be too plump" chastised Tsuna's mom. Eikko eye's widened and she fell speechless for a second or two shocked by how retarded she just sounded. Gokudera stuffed his face with his steak hungrily with Tsuna both at alarmingly fast times. Everyone finished their steak.

"That was so goooood," smiled Eikko.

"Hey mom, we got any dessert?" said Tsuna a toothpick dangling from his teeth.

"As a matter of fact, yes! Today we have vanilla custard!"  
Gokudera patted his abnormally large stomach and grinned "Come on stomach we can do this!" After dessert passed everyone slowly climbed up to Tsuna's room. "Hey" Eikko said "why don't we go the beach this weekend"

THE END 4 THIS CHAPTER


End file.
